finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrammelech
Adrammelech, the Wroth is a recurring creature in Ivalice. A large winged monster with horns, he has been both an Esper and one of the Lucavi, and is associated with the zodiac sign Capricorn. Adrammelech is also referred to as the Makara Ascendant, the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Adrammelech is associated with the element of Lightning, and is an optional Esper. He has a dragon-like form with a goat-like head and the cloven hooves on his feet. Due to his power over Thunder, his color sign is Yellow. He is fought in the middle of the Zertinan Caverns and summons several undead to aid him during the fight. Once defeated, he can be summoned by the player. Adrammelech's standard special attack is Flash Arc, a powerful Lightning-elemental attack, and his ultimate attack is Judgment Bolt, which does Lightning-elemental damage to enemies in range. Adrammelech's license costs 25 LP, and he requires one Mist Charge to summon. Final Fantasy Tactics "Adrammelech, the Wroth" (also known as "Adramelk, Ghost of Fury") is the fourth Lucavi fought by Ramza. Adrammelech, dormant in the Capricorn auracite, takes over Dycedarg Beoulve's body after he is wounded during a battle against his younger brothers Ramza and Zalbaag. Adrammelech kills Zalbaag and several guards from the Order of the Northern Sky, but Ramza and his group defeat him. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Known as "Adrammelech the Furious Departed Emperor", it is the Totema of the bangaa and the third Totema fought by Marche. Once defeated in the dimensional rift, he is available to be summoned. When summoned, Adrammelech attacks all enemies for massive damage, and is less damaging against bangaa. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Adrammelech can be summoned as a Scion by someone equipped with the Raging Brooch when the Smash Gauge is orange. His Wrath is called Judgement Bolt. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Adrammelech.png|Icon. PFF Adrammelech Sprite.png|Sprite. PFF Adrammelech FFXII.png|Boss sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Adrammelech the Wroth SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Dycedarg & Knight FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' version. FFRK Adrammelech FFTA.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' version. Adrammelech first appears as a boss in the Tactics Advance event "Another Ivalice." Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Adrammelech the Wroth is a boss that appears in the Final Fantasy Tactics exchange event The Auracite Chosen. Upon defeat, he drops Red Orbs, which the player could exchange for items with King Mog or the Mog Minister during the claim period. He solely appears in the stage 'Chosen by the Stone - ELT'. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Adrammelech appears as a boss in the Ring of Braves. He is a Sicarius Externus and classified as the Wind element, and uses Thundaga as his area-of-effect ability. Adrammelech Sicarius can also use Perfect Protection to completely negate damage for his guards or himself. His ultimate ability stays the same, casting Judgment Bolt when his guard is down or HP is low. The ability card for Adrammelech Sicarius can be bought in the Ring of Braves, and gives the ability Thundaga. MFF War God Adrammelech - Mage.jpg|Mage card. MFF War God Adrammelech - Monk.jpg|Monk card. MFF War God Adrammelech - Ranger.jpg|Ranger card. MFF War God Adrammelech - Warrior.jpg|Warrior card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Adrammelech's incarnations as an Esper and a Totema are included as Thunder-elemental Summon cards. Adrammelech2 TCG.png|3-078C/7-100C. Adrammelech_TCG.png|6-068R. Etymology Adrammelech is also referred to as the Makara Ascendant, the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Trivia *Adrammelech and Zeromus are the only Espers from ''Final Fantasy XII not to return in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. de:Adrammelech it:Adrammelech ja:アラメドク Category:Summons in Ivalice